The present invention relates generally to a device for propelling tennis balls or similar projectiles and, more specifically, to improved actuation and time delay mechanisms for use therewith.
Apparatus for propelling balls or targets for use in various sports are well known. Such launching devices are commonly powered by a motor and periodically throw balls, targets or the like. Typically they comprise a throwing arm which rotates about a shaft or a hammer which strikes the projectile. These motorized launchers are necessarily expensive to purchase and often expensive to maintain.
Other launching devices are foot actuated by a treadle which is linked to a throwing arm. Such foot actuated devices, however, usually include a direct linkage between the treadle and the throwing mechanism. Consequently, there is no time delay between the time when the player actuates the device and when the ball or target is thrown. As a result, the player has no time to properly prepare himself for reacting to the thrown object.
An actuation mechanism including a delay mechanism is known, but only in connection with a batting trainer. The batter presses the ball down on a plunger to set it to a cocked position. The player then momentarily steps on and flattens a resilient loop. As the loop gradually resumes its original shape, the player sets himself to bat the ball. When the loop resumes its unstressed form, it releases the plunger which propels the ball upwards for the player to hit. This prior device is not suitable to practice sports, such as tennis, in which the player would like to remain fairly distant from the throwing mechanism.